I Think I Might Be In Love
by Lockmeupinyourarms
Summary: "Lock me up for good, right here in your arms. You vandalize my neighborhood, with your piercing eyes and devilish charm. Love love love is my crime, so baby, come catch me and let's do the time." Quick Maia & David drabble! VERY CHEESY! :)


**Ok, so I'm working on a second part to Rewind (since I ruined the damn song for myself) and I don't know how long it will take me. I'm preparing to leave for Florida on Sunday, but I hope to have it up soon. BUT until then, here's some Mavid cuteness for you all. It's short, but I couldn't get this out of my head. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So, still no ring huh?" Cierra asks, sitting her water glass on the table and sitting back in her chair. She reaches up and pushes her sunglasses down over her eyes to block out the blinding sun as she waits.

I let out a long, frustrated groan as I reach for my own glass. "No! I don't understand what is taking so long! We've been together for three years, _three years_!"

She nods. "I know! And you two are sickingly adorable and in love so you know it's going to happen. What in the hell is he waiting for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I mumble, turning and watching the busy afternoon LA traffic zoom past the tiny hole in the wall restaurant. This was mine and Cierra's Friday afternoon ritual since wrapping the Fosters last year. Wanting to keep up with each other, and not lose the wonderful friendship we had formed over the years, we get together every Friday afternoon, shop and have lunch at the same restaurant, at the same outside table.

After a few minutes of silence, she speaks up and my head instantly whips around to face her. "Maia I know what you're thinking and you need to stop it now."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "And what am I thinking?"

"Oh what if he doesn't really love me? If he did he would have done it by now… oh god what have I done? Maybe he has someone else…." She trails off at my expression and bites her lip to keep from laughing. "Well was I right?"

I look back out into the cars buzzing by and let out a sigh. "Hit it like a nail on the head."

I could almost hear the smirk in her voice, but I don't turn around to face her. "See? I know my best friend, now shut up and stop it. He loves you… I swear he does. You know him, he's just taking his time to make it perfect and we all know it. It's going to be worth it my dear."

* * *

"David are you home?" I yell out as I walk into the foyer of our town house. Within seconds Sadie comes skidding around the corner, practically sliding into my legs. I laugh as I sit my purse down on the small table before leaning down and scooping her up in my arms. "Hey baby! Mommy missed you!" I mumble leaning down and planting a kiss on her tiny fuzzy head. She instantly jumps up and licks my cheek in return

"I'm in the bedroom babe!" David yells back and I start that way, still cradling Sadie in my arms. When we enter the room and she spots David, she starts squirming in my arms. I roll my eyes and sit her down on the bed and she sprints across the king sized bed to hop on his lap.

He chuckles and reaches over, snuggling her closely before looking up at me. "Hey babe, how was your day with Cierra?"

"It was good," I say kicking my shoes off by the closet before climbing in bed and snuggling up to his side. "How was your day?"

"Lazy…but good." He chuckles, leaning down and running a hand through my hair. I giggle at his comment but we soon fall silent and quite honestly, him playing with my hair was putting me to sleep.

"Mmm, stop." I mumble pushing myself to sit up and look at him. "I can't sleep; I have laundry to be doing."

"Oh that can wait until tomorrow, just relax the rest of the day."

"I can't," I inform him, leaning up and kissing him slightly. "I have that meeting tomorrow morning and a photoshoot tomorrow afternoon so if I don't do it now, I never will." And with that, I jump up and head to the hallway before he can talk me out of it…because if it could be done (and at this rate, it can) he would do it.

* * *

An hour later I walk back into mine and David's room, with a basket full of clean clothes.

David glances up at me and gives me a slight smile before turning back to his lap top where I know he was going through the piles and piles of emails he had been avoiding all week. I simply smile in return before walking over and sitting the laundry basket on the bed before going to work on putting them all away.

Finally, I had put everything but David's socks away and I was more than thankful. I wanted nothing more than to just crawl up in my big comfy bed and snuggle up to m y man and my puppy.

With that thought in mind, I grab the pile of socks and walk over to his dresser, pulling the third drawer out. I quickly throw them in and was about to slam it shut when something catches my eye. Pulling the drawer back out, I reach down and grab the tiny blue box and my eyes widen when I see it's from Tiffany & Co.

Clutching the box in my hand, eyes still wide in shock (and confusion), I turn to find David watching me intently. When he sees my expression, a smirk begins to grow across his flawless face.

"What'cha got there baby?" He asks his voice dripping with amusement.

I open my mouth to say something, but for ONCE in my life, I am speechless. Instead I glance down at the box before glancing back up at him. He responds by laughing hysterically, which only confuses me further.

"What's so funny?" I ask once I find my voice.

He slowly pushes himself off the bed and makes his way across the carpeted bedroom floor toward me, still laughing. When he reaches me, he wraps an arm around my waist and takes the box in the other hand. He finally calms down some and looks me in the eyes.

"Because I've had this damn box hidden in there for two months now, just waiting for you to find it."

At that, my jaw drops. "What?" I shriek, and he cringes slightly. "Are you fucking serious?"

He chuckles as he nods his head yes. "Yes, I have. Did you seriously think I wasn't going to propose to you? We've been together forever,"

"I'm aware!" I shriek once more, reaching up and smacking him. "I was starting to think something was wrong with me!"

His face turns serious and he pulls me closer. "No there isn't. Maia, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I just know how much you hate over the top proposals… I wanted to do something different but that back fired when it took you two months to find the freaking box."

This time, I'm the one laughing. This is so typical of me… I have been waiting months, damn near a year, for David to ask me to marry him and my ring has been in his sock drawer for two months… how did I miss it?

By now, he has taken the ring out of the box and sat the box to the side as he stared at me, waiting. When I don't respond (because I was too busy staring at the ring – it is BEAUTIFUL) he raises an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

My eyes instantly shoot up from the ring to lock with his and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. He was so serious, and was trying to be so patient with me… I had to screw with him some more.

"Well what?"

His eyes instantaneously roll. "Are you going to marry me or not?"

I try to stay serious, but I never can and a huge smile spreads across my face as I nod my head eagerly. "Of course!"

A wash of relief washes over his face and he slips the ring on my left hand ring finger before I jump up and slam my lips against his.

His hands slip around my waist and without a second through, I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

We pull away moments later, both breathless. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" I ask, and he raises an eyebrow in confusion as he glances up at me. "I'm pretty damn annoying."

He chuckles, tightening his grip on my thigh. "I've put up with you this long baby, I think I can handle it."


End file.
